Conventional surgical instruments that cut tissue generally include an outer tube and an inner member that rotates or translates axially within the outer tube. The outer tube and inner member may interact to create shear forces that cut tissue. In another variety of surgical instruments that cut tissue, the inner tube simultaneously rotates and translates axially within the outer tube. In the aforementioned prior art surgical instruments the inner tube rotates at approximately the same speed as the rotary driver.